Fair Enough
by StarkRogers
Summary: Established Seto&Jou. A fluffy family fic about two dads, a little girl and an afternoon at the park.


**Hi everyone! Here is another Seto&Jou shot. I'm so thankful that I'm not the only one still shipping these two:-) This story is marked as a one shot but I can definitely do a couple extra chapters if you're interested. Please review and tell me what you think! I'm new at this so I would like the constructive critisim. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-Oh or any of the characters. **

I smirked silently to myself as I watched them over the top of my book. I couldn't tell you the preface since I'm pretty certain I've read the same sentence about 15 times but I can tell you the exact shade of amber his eye's shine as he chances her around the park or the decimal her screech reaches when he catches her under one arm and begins to make his way towards _me._

"Here. I brought you a gift!" Jou announces as he half drops-half tosses the wiggling girl under his arm. I reach out quickly to steady her making sure she has found her balance before sitting back on the bench and deciding to play along.

"What am I suppose to do with it?" I ask looking up while trying to maintain a sense of neutrality.

"It's not an 'it', Seto, it's a girl."

" Alright then, what am I suppose to do with HER?"

"You're suppose to hug me of course!" My eyes comically fall from Jou's to match the blue ones in front of me. I have to hold back a smile as she has her arms stretched up and a face so excited that she may have answered the question right that it could rival the shine of the sun. In order to maintain my composure I choose to stand up and make my way around to Jou.

" Why would I want to hug you?" I ask as I drop my book into Jou's back pack and zip it back up. Without missing a beat she responds with, "Because I'm your best girl and I don't smell like a dog!"

"HEY!" Jou shouts but before he can say anymore I swoop down and swing the girl into my arms!

"Fair enough! I can't argue with that logic. However, your ability to understand and comprehend sarcasm still astounds me."

I playfully blow raspberries on her neck and through her loud giggles she successfully steals a kiss and turns to look at Jou, "It's because I'm daddy's daughter right, daddy?"

Jou and I both proceed to die laughing. Our little girl still wrapped in my arms watching us as if we're a sitcom. Jou finally regains his composure enough to take a deep breath and say it time to make our way home.

"Can I sit on your shoulders, papa?"

"Of course." I lift her up onto my shoulders and lean down to softly kiss Jou before grabbing my scarf and wallet off the bench.

"Ewww! You shouldn't do bad things at the park! Uncle Tristan says that's why parents always tell kids to be good or they can't go to the park. 'Cause bad things can't happen at the park."

I look curiously at Jou who in turn looks up at our daughter, "What do you mean by bad things, Josie? Do you mean papa and I kissing?"

"Yes. Uncle Tristan says that that is the kind of stuff that should be left for home and Uncle Tristan says that daddies shouldn't wear scarfs and Uncle Tristan says that I don't have to eat my broccoli if I don't want to!" For the third time in less then 45 minutes I find myself holding back my laughter.

The look on Jou's face is indescribable. If he had been a cartoon there would have been smoke coming out of his ears. Not that I wasn't irritated with our daughter's godfather all the same, "Josephine, kissing mildly in public isn't bad. I'm sure Uncle Tristan was talking about excess public displays of affection. Further more, you will be eating your vegetables and I will continue to wear my scarves as I see fit. Your Uncle Tristan is the last man on earth to be talking about fashion." I attempt to look up at Josie to make sure she fully understands what I have said to her.

Her face is one of contemplation before nodding and saying, "Okay papa! If you say so." Josie leans in to kiss my cheek as I sit her in her booster.

"Well aren't you understanding this afternoon." I joke back as I click her into place.

"Well daddy says that you know best. "When in doubt listen to your papa. If that doesn't work listen harder because he's always right!"". Her face lights up a she mimics Jou's voice and gestures to the best of her 4 year old abilities.

I turn to look at Jou who is conveniently looking off into the distance while whistling. I turn back to my daughter. "Again, I can't argue with that logic." I kiss her cheek and shut the car door.

Jou is leaning against the trunk out of view of Josie. I walk around and stand in front of him. Most definitely being more intimate than usual considering we're at a public playground and having just defined to my 4yo about excess PDA. I put my hands on his hips as he looks up into my eyes.

"Hello." He simply states.

"Hello. Want to know a secret?" I ask. Jou nods his head, "I love you, Katsuya."

I lean forward but just before my lips can touch his, he responds, "Well, I mean, what's not to love?" With that he reaches out and tickles my side! I playfully push him away as he runs to the passenger side and slides in to our SUV. I climb into the drivers seat. We're not out of the parking lot before both my daughter and puppy are asleep.


End file.
